1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards and, particularly, to a keyboard providing power control for turning a computer on and off.
2. Description of Related Art
A front panel of an enclosure of a computer may include a power control for turning the computer on and off. The enclosure is often placed on a floor or a lower shelf away from use-based elements controlling the computer. To turn the computer on and off, a user often needs to move to reach the power control, which can be inconvenient.